Vice n Virtue
by Neph Champion
Summary: Ash has been kept in the Elite Castle and gets more nervous as each Gym leader arrives, and The Leader of the Elite, Lance, isn’t helping… WARNING: Lemon


Title: Vice 'n' Virtue

Authoress: Nephitari Champion

Disclaimer: Neph doesn't own Pokemon.

"Human speech" _poke-speech_ 'thoughts'

Special thanks to Phantomness for helping me write the lemon.

Description: Ash has been kept in the Elite Castle and gets more nervous as each Gym leader arrives, and The Leader of the Elite, Lance, isn't helping…

000

It hadn't been very long since Ash had been trapped in the castle and he was still nervous around Lance. Now he was on the balcony of their shared room contemplating, wondering just how this happened. All he wanted was to be the best, and to do that he had to defeat the Elite Four… but he was beginning to think it was a bad idea to come here. He shivered… That dream….

It had seemed so real… the pain… but it was nothing but a dream he was sure!

Ash stiffened when he heard he lock click. He was sure it was Lance… he heard to balcony doors and heard the footsteps. He could tell all the Elite by how they walked.

Lance had a very light step, at first he'd had to listen hard for it hard as Lance always came to get him for meals…

Lorlei was also quiet but Ash had not had to strain his ears to hear it as he did with Lance.

Bruno he could hear a mile away… he had no sense of digression.

Agatha's footsteps were almost tired and accompanying then was the soft clicking of wood on wood. The touch of her walking stick to the floor.

Ash felt arms wind around his shoulders, only Lance ever did that…

"It's time for lunch…" was whispered in his ear.

He just nodded. He kept his eyes on the scene in front of him.

"Don't make me drag you down there Ash-chan…"

Ash closed his eyes. He sighed, not wanting to go.

"I will drag you if I have to…"

"I know Lance…" Ash whispered. He didn't want to move…

Lance smirked as he heard his little one speak. He had not touched the little one since that night… Maybe it was time to remind Ash who he should listen to… who he _belonged_ to… Tonight Lance decided.

Ash watched Lance from the corner of his eye, wishing that the other would leave him alone… Lance seemed to be… no, not clinging to but… smothering him…

000

Ash had forced himself to follow Lance to dinner. He felt uncomfortable sitting there at the head of the table with Lance next to him. He listened to the talk around him quietly, thankful no one tried to bring him into the conversation…

Lance was watching the younger trainer. He grinned. Tonight…

000

Before lunch the next day Misty and Brock arrived at the castle. They were glad to finally return home. It had been so long…

000

Lance smirked watching the Gym Leaders. Soon they would all be home, and it would be time to make Ash known… But… that could wait until all the Gym Leaders were home.

000

Ash watched from the balcony as the Gym Leaders began arriving. He didn't want to be here…

The Gym Leaders trickled in to the castle in ones and twos, and several days in between… Ash wished they didn't, Misty and Brock were his friends, but he didn't want them to know what he was going through… He felt as though the castle was a prison…. He didn't want to stay but there was no was he could escape this… this prison…

Ash watched Misty talk to Lorlei.

"Has Lance-sama chosen a partner yet?" Misty asked Lorlei.

"Yes he has, you'll meet them when the others arrive."

"I can't wait! I hope their nice…"

"They are."

Ash bit his lip. What would Misty think of him? What about Brock? He didn't want to face them….

That night Ash got changed and went to bed.

Lance smirked. Now was the perfect time to remind Ash who he belonged to…

000

After Ash was asleep, Lance pressed a button just inside their shared wardrobe. He grinned as the closet's false back opened to reveal another room. The Leader of the Elite Four grinned as he stepped into the hidden room. Lance selected several toys he would use to play with his little one.

Lance licked his lips as he approached the bed with his toys. His captive was sleeping peacefully. He looked adorable. And so innocent... It was hard to believe that he'd already played with his little one once before... But this time, Ash would no longer be dreaming... He felt a familiar hardness in his groin as he smirked. He would definitely not forget it this time. He eyed his toys, which to use first?

Ash mumbled sleepily as tight leather cuffs went around his wrists and ankles.

Lance attached the ropes to the bedposts with a smirk.

Ash tugged on his bindings.

"Shh..." Lance kissed those pretty lips. He opened Ash's pajama top.

Ash still tugged. He was beginning to stir.

Lance smiled, and removed all of the boy's clothing quickly. His little one was very pretty... He gently cupped Ash's sex. "Now, pet... awake..."

Ash's eyes shot open. He nearly screamed.

Lance leaned over and kissed him.

Ash was very frightened.

"You are mine, Ash." Lance kissed him again. "You can feel it, can't you?"

He wanted to deny it, but he could. Lance's presence seemed to light a fire inside of him, and all of it was pooling in his cock! Ash glared up at Lance defiantly. He wasn't going to tell Lance!

"Why do you fight me," The older trainer purred. He ran a single fingertip down Ash's shaft.

Ash bit his lip.

"I could make you feel so very good, Ash..." Lance's voice rolled over him. Ash gave a moan as the man licked the tip of his straining erection. Oh Mew!

Ash bit his lip harder. He hadn't wanted to do that!

Lance gave the head a few long licks, and then Ash was cumming hard. Tears ran from his cheeks. It was just sex! He didn't want it!

The older trainer gently kissed him again. Ash tasted his own seed as Lance kissed him.

Ash bit Lance sharply. Hard enough to make the other bleed.

"That's not very nice," The older trainer said. He licked the blood up. "I suppose it means I'll have to hurt you." He unzipped his pants.

Ash didn't care if he was acting like a cornered, hurt pokemon. He growled quietly. He couldn't believe Lance was actually going to... It didn't help that he was tied up...

Lance pushed him down and straddled his hips. Ash hissed, feeling the burn of pain. He really was going to get raped! Lance's golden eyes were glowing.

Ash struggled, but he couldn't stop it. He could feel Lance's rod pushing into his ass, deeper and deeper. He began to cry. He didn't want... But suddenly, Lance's strokes changed. It began to feel wonderful...

He didn't understand why Lance was doing this! Ash whimpered pitifully. He didn't want this! He glared at Lance.

His little one would not submit. Lance frowned, and pulled out. He turned to leave. He stopped looking thoughtful. How to make his little one submit...? It would take time, it seemed... "Ash..." Lance smirked. "You will be mine." He picked up another of his toys. He looked at the toy thoughtfully.

Ash's eyes widened. What...

Lance grinned as he slipped the cock cage and vibrating butt plug into his new pet.

Ash almost couldn't stop himself from screaming. The vibrator teased his prostate mercilessly, while the cage kept him tight. Ash remembered the Dream and tried not to show submission.

Lance eyed him. "I don't like to be bitten..." He leaned down and nipped lightly at Ash's collarbone.

Ash growled trying to make Lance back off.

Lance purred as he ran his hands down Ash's chest. "So beautiful." He cupped Ash's backside, squeezing.

Ash glared. Ash didn't make a sound. He did, however, give a cry when Lance laid a sucking kiss on his thigh, drawing blood. He glared at Lance panting.

Lance began to play with his toy's nipples, pinching them.

If Lance came into range he would bite. Again.

But the Dragon Master stayed out of reach, licking and nipping at his skin. Ash began to thrust up into the air, trying to get the cage off. Lance smirked. His little one was being silly now... "Want to ride me?" He purred in Ash's ear.

Ash snapped, catching and tearing into Lance's ear.

"Oh now, that's not very nice." Lance said, as his eyes glowed. Ash gave a cry as he began to cum uncontrollably, shaking.

Ash glared. His body wasn't listening to him any more! His head tilted backwards, as he shivered.

Lance smirked. Finally... His little one was acknowledging to whom he belonged...

Ash trembled. He was frightened, and at the same time...

"Let me Mate you." Lance crooned.

Ash was trembling. He didn't...

And then Lance took the toys out, and impaled him.

He closed his eyes crying. It hurt. But there was something under the pain, something under the pleasure... What was it?

Lance saw the light dawning in those brown lenses. "Ash," He murmured. "Do you remember?"

The dream... Hadn't been a dream at all! "Why do you want me...?"

Lance smiled. "Because you are my Mate."

"That can't be..."

"It is."

Tears ran from Ash's eyes. "You're a boy!"

Lance shook his head. "Why do you think it matters?"

"I...I shouldn't want... you..."

Lance laughed. "Why fight?"

Ash whimpered. "I..." He closed his eyes, as pleasure washed over him. Ohhhh...

"Yes that's it... Don't fight, don't fight me..."

"M-Mate..." Ash gasped. How could it be so wonderful? It was like...

Lance nipped at Ash's throat. "Do you understand now Ash-chan?"

Ash's eyes teared up. "Mate..."

"Sh..." Lance licked Ash's tears away.

Yes. He belonged to Lance... He belonged here.

He felt Lance loosening his bindings.

Ash watched Lance quietly.

"Are you going to run now?"

Ash shook his head. Why? He looked up into the older trainer's eyes.

Lance watched Ash carefully.

The boy licked his lips. "S-Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For biting you..." Ash winced. Had he hurt his Mate badly? He hoped not...

Lance licked his throat. "Do you submit?"

Ash nodded.

"Do you want me to breed you, Ash? It will hurt."

Ash blinked before nodding again.

"With toys?"

Ash nodded again.

"What if I tie you back up and rape you?"

Ash shrugged. "Please do!"

Lance didn't waste a second. Within a minute, Ash found himself trussed up in a sling. His entrance was at Lance's waist level, at perfect height for fucking.

Ash watched his Mate.

"Here it comes..." The Dragon Master hissed, plunging inside.

Ash moaned quietly. Oh... his mate was strong...

000

The next morning Ash woke to find himself curled in Lance's arms. He felt… calm and safe and protected… though he didn't know why.

Lance watched Ash closely. He knew that Ash had always been slightly scared of him…

Ash didn't move, he was content where he was.

Lance checked the time. Breakfast would be served soon and only two of the family were missing… Clair and Falkner. They should arrive later today… Lance mused, smirking.

Ash yawned quietly. It was time to get up.

Lance smiled down at his little one. "Time to get up Ash…"

"Ok…" Ash didn't want to move.

Lance got up and pulled some clothes out for the both of them. Clair and Faulkner would be arrived some time that after noon… Ash needed to be presented to the Family soon after that.

The two had breakfast and lunch alone together. Lance and Ash spent a lot of time on the balcony watching for Falkner and Clair.

Two figures saw the welcome sight of the Elite Castle just after lunch. "Finally…. After almost four weeks of being on the road we are almost home…" The girl sighed.

"Yes." Her companion agreed.

"I can't wait to sleep in a real bed…"

"Here, here."

"Race you to the Castle!" The girl dashed ahead.

"Clair! Slow down!"

"You have to catch me Falkner!"

"Grr… Come back here!"

Clair giggled.

Falkner shook his head and raced after Clair.

000

Ash noticed the two figures approaching the Castle. "Ne, Lance!"

"Yes Ash?" Lance looked up from his book, lounging on the couch near the balcony doors.

"Two people are hurrying towards the Castle…"

"Oh?" Lance closed his book and put it down before getting up to join Ash on the balcony.

Ash nodded, pointing to the two.

"The last two Johto Gym Leaders…" Lance murmured slipping his arms around Ash's waist.

Ash looked up at him. "Do you know who they are?"

"No, I should… After all I'm Johto Champion but, their names escape me…" He pulled Ash close.

Ash leaned into Lance closing his eyes.

Lance looked down at Ash, amazed. It was hard to believe that he was so calm and receptive when just last night Ash had been flinching at his touch… His little one was so sweet…

Ash knew that he'd have to face his friends soon… he dreaded it.

Lance gave him a reassuring smile. "Tonight, before dinner."

Ash nodded. "I dread it…"

"Why?"

"Brock and Misty are my friends… what will they think of me?"

Lance just smiled.

000

Clair pushed the doors of the Castle open and walked inside. "Wow…"

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Clair nodded grinning at Falkner. "It's amazing…"

"Yeah…"

000

Lance dressed Ash up slightly. Lance had taken his hat and brushed his hair out before styling it into neat spikes. Ash wanted to put his hat back on but… Lance pulled back. "Perfect."

Ash was surprised when he looked in the mirror. He was wearing a black shirt with a slight design on the edge of the sleeves and dark blue slacks with the same slight design as on his shirt. And, instead of his green gloves they were mostly the dark blue of his slacks with a strip of black around his wrists. He looked… nice.

"I… I look really nice…"

Lance nodded a soft smirk on his face. "Yes you do… Yes you do."

"When do I have to face them?" Ash looked up at Lance, slightly frightened.

"I was planning to present you to the Gym Leaders before dinner."

Ash sighed. That gave him a few hours to prepare for the worst…

000

Several hours later Ash was waiting outside the dining room. He was terrified. He really didn't want… No! He couldn't think like that!

Lance hugged him from behind hushing him. Ash appreciated that Lance was trying to help him calm down but it wasn't really helping. Ash whimpered slightly.

"Shh…"

"Lance, I…"

"It's ok Ash. It's ok."

"I hope so…"

"It will be."

Ash nodded. He wanted to believe Lance, he really did. But… it was hard…

Lance poised to open the double doors. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Alright." Lance pushed the doors open, catching everyone's attention.

Clair smiled brightly. "Big Brother!"

"Down Clair… though I am surprised that you're here, I didn't know you were a Gym Leader."

"Yep! The older one died and I applied for position…. They were very happy to learn that I use Dragons…" Clair grinned.

"Good for you Clair!" Lance didn't move.

"Lance move."

"No."

Ash tried to stay quiet. He tapped Lance's shoulder and his Mate looked back at him. Ash nodded.

Lance nodded. "I would like to present my partner, Ashura." Lance stepped to ne side as Ash stepped forward to take his place.

End.

Finished: 1/25/08

This is for you Shadow-chan!


End file.
